villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Avadu (A Haunting)
Avadu is the main antagonist of the A Haunting episode "Child's Play". History Avadu was unknowingly released from a spirit board by Roseann Cupit during a sleepover with her friend when they were teenagers. Roseann asked for the spirit to make its presence known, it does by grabbing Roseann's braided ponytail. After that, the spirit attached itself to Roseann and laid dormant for several years. In Spring 2013, Roseann is happily married to Chris Cupit and have two children, thirteen-year-old Justin and ten-year-old Brittini. But once the family relies more on their faith in God, they feel the presence of something dark and sinister, obviously not Chris' late grandmother. Later that night, Roseann was drawn to the living room, turns the lights out and uses a candle on the coffee table as a flashlight, but she hears growling coming next to her, and when she turned, she saw Avadu, the latter of whom angrily roared at her, causing Roseann to scream in terror and drop the candle, then disappears The next night, Brittini senses the presence of Avadu while praying with her family. When she went to bed, Britini hears the same growls her mother heard, only to wake up and see Avadu trying to grab her. Brittini tried to run out the door, but Avadu locked it with his telepathy. And as Avadu was approaching Brittini, the latter fell to the floor and prayed for God to protect her, causing Avadu to pear again. But each night, Avadu returns to torment Brittini. One morning, Justin senses the presence of Avadu while praying with his family. When he went to take a shower, Justin hears the bathroom door open on its own. Justin peaked through the shower curtains to see what made the door open, and to his surprise, nothing was there. But once he got out of the shower, Avadu scratches Justin with his claws, causing the latter to scream in pain, as well as leaving three scratch marks on his back. Avadu now has the Cupit Family right where he wants them, vulnerable and weak. In October 2013, when the Cupit's contact Wesley and Melissa Fox of Branson Paranormal, Avudu sends a deafening message in Latin through Wesley's EVP, "children's souls". When Melissa entered Brittini's room, she notices spiders and spider webs surrounding her, with Avadu watching in delight, driving Melissa out the back door near Brittini's room. Roseann explained to Melisssa that she unknowingly released Avadu from the spirit board when she was young. Melissa tells Chris and Roseann that Avadu was woken up from hibernation after the letters had children and started to go to church on a regular basis. In January 2014, when demonologist Joe Eder comes to exorcise the Cupit's house with the Cupit's themselves, an angry Avudu makes the whole ground shake, as well as pinning Chris down to the floor of his daughter's bedroom after he called him a coward. But after a huge and painful religious power struggle, Avadu finally gives up and returns to Hell, never to torment the Cupits or anyone else again. Navigation Category:Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Demon Category:Horror Villains Category:Immortals Category:Imprisoned Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Paranormal Category:Possessor Category:Psychological Abusers Category:TV Show Villains